L'oeil du dragon
by Miliune
Summary: Théodore n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose. Vivre une vie tranquille. Si seulement son père n'avait pas été mangemort. Si il n'y avait pas eu la guerre. Mais peut-être qu'alors il ne l'aurait jamais rencontré. Il n'y a rien de tranquille dans la vie. SLASH M/M


Bonjour à tous, voilà une histoire un peu particulière.

Voici mes remerciements à ma Beta **Titou Douh** , d'avoir accepté de suivre mes fics et de prendre le temps de les corriger. Alors pour elle j'ai fais un petit écart dans le monde de Drarry pour poser un pied dans celui des couples atypiques. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

 **L'ŒIL DU DRAGON**

.

.

C'était évident. Ça n'aurait pas pu en être autrement. Il aurait même dû le comprendre dès le début. Mais le voir de ses propres yeux était autre chose. Tous les signes avaient toujours été sous ses yeux. Ses bras toujours recouverts, son aversion pour les moldus, sa liste des derniers sangs-purs, sa haine pour Dumbledore. Tout avait toujours été réuni sous son nez pour que Théodore Nott sache que son père était un Mangemort.

Ça aurait été un mensonge de dire qu'il ne s'en doutait pas mais Théodore avait cette fâcheuse tendance à négliger certaines informations tant qu'elles n'impactaient pas sa vie. Jusqu'à présent, le fait que son père disparaisse à des moments importants ou celui qu'il se retrouve seul au manoir Nott n'étaient pas des sujets d'inquiétude pour lui.

Theodore ne désirait qu'une chose : vivre sans devoir se soucier d'autre chose que de lui.

Pour lui, entrer à Serpentard n'était que la conséquence d'une suite logique. Toute sa famille y était passée. C'était une sorte de tradition. Mais si on avait posé la question à Théodore, il aurait pu se retrouver à Poufsouffle qu'il n'en aurait rien eu à faire. Il n'avait jamais porté d'intérêt quelconque à l'histoire d'Harry Potter, même s'il l'a connaissait par cœur, tout comme il connaissait l'histoire de la maison Serpentard sur le bout des doigts. Theodore était l'une des rares personnes - avec Hermione - à avoir lu l'histoire de Poudlard, mais pas seulement. Il avait amassé assez de connaissances sur chaque maison au point que si Potter et ses amis lui avaient demandé de leur raconter l'histoire de Rowena Serdaigle, Théodore leur aurait fait un récit complet de sa vie.

Il se fichait de l'histoire de Voldemort, il se fichait de la guerre étrange entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Il n'avait aucun penchant pour la violence et voir Malfoy et d'autres s'amuser à maltraiter des élèves lui faisait se dire qu'il valait beaucoup mieux que ça. Il évitait autant que possible les problèmes, ne se mêlait d'aucune histoire qui pourrait lui attirer des ennuis. Même si parfois il riait doucement des moqueries lancées à l'encontre d'Hermione Granger, c'était simplement pour cacher un certain intérêt pour la jeune fille. Comme presque tous les sangs-purs, il avait été élevé dans la pensée unique qu'il était supérieur aux moldus, aux cracmols et aux sangs-mêlés. Cependant, Théodore n'était pas un imbécile, et il n'était pas aveugle non plus : Hermione Granger était plus intelligente que les trois quarts des Serpentard qui étaient tous trop fermés pour le reconnaître. Théodore, lui, le comprenait très bien mais se gardait bien d'en parler.

Si certaines personnes s'étaient penchées sur la scolarité de Théodore, elles auraient vu que malgré ses fréquentations vers la fin de sa sixième année, il n'avait jamais reçu d'heure de retenue. Ses notes étaient toujours au-dessus de la moyenne et il n'avait jamais fait perdre de points à sa maison. En bref, Theodore était un élève exemplaire.

Mais tout n'était pas d'or et d'argent dans son monde.

La première chose qui marqua cette vie qu'il voulait tranquille, en dehors de la mort de sa mère, fut l'arrestation de son père. Ce fut à ce moment là que Théodore comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester loin de cette histoire, que même s'il ne le voulait pas, sa vie prenait un tournant déplaisant. Personne ne s'était soucié un seul instant de savoir ce qu'il devenait, seul dans ce château, après la bataille du ministère.

Draco l'avait approché comme pour lui dire « moi aussi » mais Theodore avait juste fait semblant de comprendre. Il n'avait aucun point commun avec Draco Malfoy _;_ tout ce que lui voulait, c'était finir ses années à Poudlard, trouver un travail et vivre comme bon lui semblait.

Mais l'erreur de son père avait changé la donne. Il n'était plus ce Serpentard solitaire et silencieux, il était à présent ce fils de Mangemort qui en voulait à la vie d'Harry Potter. Qu'en avait-il à faire d'Harry Potter ? Ce n'était pas Potter qui payerait son loyer, ce n'était pas Potter qui lui trouverait une femme, ce n'était pas Potter qui allait faire en sorte qu'ils obtiennent ses ASPICs.

Alors quand son père avait été libéré, criant joyeusement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres changerait le monde en mieux, la seule question qui avait traversé l'esprit de Théodore avait été de savoir s'il y aurait toujours des professeurs pour faire cours aux Serpentard. La mort de Dumbledore ne l'avait pas choqué, après tout il était vieux. Même la nomination de Rogue en tant que directeur et la disparition de Potter ne l'avait pas troublé. Théodore avait récupéré sa petite routine, une vie tranquille partagée entre révisions et… Révisions. Il n'était pas un rat de bibliothèque. Il voulait juste vivre tranquillement.

Mais tout s'était dégradé.

Poudlard avait été attaqué. Le seul lieu qu'il estimait un tant soit peu après sa propre maison subissait des attaques. Pas celle de gobelins, ou une avarie quelconque. Non, une attaque de Mangemorts. Un groupe dont son père faisait sûrement partie.

Théodore se trouvait dans la bibliothèque quand l'attaque commença. Sa première réaction fut de s'enfermer dans la salle en se disant qu'il pourrait y passer le temps, entouré de livres. Jusqu'à ce que Madame Pince décide qu'il fallait protéger les livres et qu'elle le jette dehors sans ménagement. Il n'était pas question pour lui de retourner dans les cachots : s'il y avait un éboulement, il y mourrait sûrement. Alors il suivit le mouvement de la foule d'élèves qui se dirigeait, baguettes levées, pour se battre…Théodore n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'avait aucune envie de se battre, il tenait à la vie et se battre signifiait être blessé ou pire, mourir.

Mais c'était trop tard, les combats faisaient déjà rage. Théodore regardait avec horreur les statues de Poudlard tomber, ces mêmes statues dont il avait pris plaisir à lire l'histoire. Des tableaux brûlaient, des classes étaient détruites, des pans entiers de mur s'écroulaient. Puis Théodore le vit.

Son père. Son propre père attaquant des élèves au hasard. Alors pour la première fois, Théodore se demanda ce qu'il se serrait passé pour lui s'il n'avait pas été à Serpentard.

Sans se soucier des sorts qui fusaient autour de lui, il se mit à courir vers son père. Il voulait lui crier d'arrêter de détruire l'école. Il voulait lui crier de cesser immédiatement et de rentrer chez eux. Que jamais sa mère n'aurait accepté ça, parce qu'elle avait toujours dit beaucoup de bien de Poudlard. Il courut dans cette direction quand une énorme explosion le projeta au sol. Il tomba par terre et observa, sonné, autour de lui. Il se releva et sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur son propre père. Quand quelqu'un le tira en arrière, il faillit protester et remarqua qu'il venait de justesse d'éviter un bloc du plafond qui s'écroula à ses pieds.

Il se tourna vers son sauveur et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Théodore avait lu quelque part que l'on pouvait facilement tomber amoureux durant une situation dangereuse. Qu'on avait plus de chance de se laisser séduire si on venait de risquer sa vie. Que c'était l'instinct de survie et de conservation. Si l'on doit mourir alors il faut s'accoupler pour préserver la race. A ce moment-là, Théodore y croyait. Mais on ne perpétrait aucune race en tombant amoureux d'un garçon, au premier regard, surtout quand on était soi-même un garçon.

\- Tu vas bien ?! Tu n'es pas blessé ?!

Theodore détailla le visage de celui qui venait de le sauver. De beaux yeux bleus, entourés de cils roux, des taches de rousseur piquaient son nez et ses longs cheveux de feu tombaient en mèches éparses sur son front. Il était sale et plein de poussière mais Theodore lut dans son regard une réelle inquiétude. Alors le Serpentard attrapa son col.

\- Arrêtez mon père ! Arrêtez-le, ils vont tout détruire !

Le rouquin prit délicatement ses poignets entre ses mains et l'aida à se relever malgré tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

\- Qui est ton père ? Où est-il ?!

\- Nott ! Il est…

Théodore se tourna pour le pointer du doigt mais dans la cohue, il ne le trouva plus. Il secoua la tête, horrifié de l'état dans lequel les salles avaient été laissées. Il se redressa et voulut se mettre à courir mais son sauveur l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Où vas-tu ?!

\- Je vais lui dire d'arrêter de se battre, mon père est vieux, il va…

\- Je viens avec toi !

Théodore emboîta le pas du garçon et ils se mirent à courir. Théodore se rendit alors compte que les Mangemorts battaient en retraite. Était-ce fini ? Il espérait que oui. Mais une voix se fit entendre. Elle disait de ramener leurs morts et soigner leurs blessés. Théodore n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Des morts ?!

Dans Poudlard ?!

Il regarda tout autour de lui et l'horreur de la situation le frappa. Son père avait fait ça, son père y avait participé. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il attrapa le bras de celui qui l'avait sauvé.

\- Charlie !

Theodore et le fameux Charlie se tournèrent. L'autre garçon était tout aussi roux et son visage était coupé d'une cicatrice, comme une sorte de griffure. Theodore comprit qui il avait en face des yeux. C'étaient les frères Weasley. L'autre homme avait les yeux rouges, comme s'il avait pleuré.

\- Bill ? Est-ce que ça va ?!

\- N… Non… Fred… Il… Oh, par Merlin !

Charlie comprit immédiatement. Il s'apprêta à suivre son frère puis se rendit compte que le garçon qui cherchait son père tenait toujours son bras. Il se tourna vers lui et fut frappé par le regard rempli de désarroi du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas remarqué avant, mais le garçon était frêle, grand mais maigre, ses cheveux blonds couverts de poussière étaient en bataille. Ses grands yeux bleus bougeaient dans ses orbites à une vitesse folle. C'était un Serpentard. Pourtant, la seule phrase qu'il prononça creva le cœur de Charlie Weasley.

\- Je suis désolé…

Le garçon le lâcha et se mit à courir parmi les décombres. Charlie le suivit du regard, tiraillé entre l'inquiétude et la tristesse. Il tourna la tête et finit par suivre son frère.

Théodore se cacha. Il resta caché quand il entendit qu'Harry Potter était mort. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, des sorciers ne pouvaient décemment pas détruire cette grande école juste pour un garçon. Un garçon de son âge. Était-ce là le seul but de Voldemort ? Traîner son père dans une bataille dans le seul but de tuer Potter de ses mains ? Qu'est-ce que cela avait à voir avec la puissance du sang, avec la révolution sur le monde moldu ?

Un silence de mort s'était abattu sur le château. Théodore crut que la bataille était terminée et il sortit de son trou. Il marcha jusque dans la grande salle, glissant sur des pierres, s'abîmant le genou. Il trouva presque toute l'école dehors. Voldemort faisait un discours pour épargner ceux qui se joindraient à ses rangs. Il vit Draco Malfoy s'avancer avant de reporter son attention sur la foule de Mangemorts. Il chercha son père des yeux et le vit enfin, sourire aux lèvres. Théodore n'avait aucune envie de sourire. Il se laissa tomber contre le mur. Fallait-il le rejoindre aussi ? Qu'y gagnerait-il ? Servir un fou ? Il n'en avait aucune envie. Sa vie lui appartenait à lui. Il releva les yeux et trouva Charlie Weasley. Ce dernier n'était pas sorti dehors à l'annonce de la mort de Potter. Il était là, à genoux devant un corps. Son frère sûrement.

Le rouquin releva la tête dans sa direction et durant un infime instant, ils se regardèrent. Puis il entendit la voix d'un jeune homme. Charlie se redressa et, avant que Théodore ait put voir quoi que ce soit, la bataille reprit.

Il se précipita dehors, évita un nombre de sorts incalculable avant de se jeter au sol et ramper. Il cherchait toujours son père quand il fut frappé d'un stupéfix. Allongé sur le coté, il pouvait voir les gens se battre, les corps tomber, des personnes être blessées. Presque au niveau de sa tête, deux sabots s'abattirent juste sous ses yeux. C'était un centaure.

Théodore ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux, mais s'il avait pu le faire, il l'aurait fait. Il se dit alors avec une drôle de sensation dans le cœur que ça serait un chapitre de plus à écrire sur l'histoire de Poudlard : le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait attaqué Poudlard.

Son père apparut dans son champ de vision. Nott Senior agitait sa baguette dans tout les sens jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte avec stupéfaction que son fils était au sol.

Bien, se dit Théodore, il avait peut-être enfin compris qu'il était élève ici. Il vit son père s'avancer d'abord lentement, puis se mettre à courir quand un sort le frappa de plein fouet. Ce fut au moment où Théodore récupéra l'usage de son corps et où son père s'écroula au sol qu'il perdit connaissance.

 **xXxxXxXXXxXx**

Charlie Weasley serra sa mère en larmes contre lui. Fred était mort. Son cœur glacé par le chagrin, il eut la surprise de ne sentir aucune larme venir. Ron se posa à coté d'eux et Molly se jeta dans ses bras. Charlie se releva, hagard, et entendit Bill lui demander de ne pas s'éloigner. Mais il avait besoin de le faire. Sans un regard pour George et pour son père, il avança vers la cours de Poudlard.

Des corps partout, des gens en pleurs.

Puis lui.

Ce garçon mince qui voulait trouver son père, qui lui avait demandé de l'arrêter. Ce garçon qui ne s'était pas levé quand Voldemort les avait appelés, ce garçon qui s'était contenté de rester caché. A présent, il était debout devant un Mangemort qui ne se lèverait plus. Charlie l'observa. Le jeune homme défit sa cravate aux couleurs des Serpentard, se pencha vers l'homme et la glissa entre ses doigts froids.

Enfin, il se releva et commença à marcher en direction des portes du parc. Il s'en allait.

Charlie lui courut après et ne réussit à le rattraper qu'une fois en dehors du domaine du château. Il attrapa son bras.

\- Où vas-tu ?! Tu es blessé !

Théodore le regarda de haut en bas. Il était aussi mal en point que lui. Sa jambe le lançait affreusement et sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Malgré tout, il trouva la force de rire.

\- Où est ce que je vais ?! Je ne sais pas… Où est ce que je pourrais aller, maintenant ?

Charlie serra les dents.

\- Viens avec moi. Allons soigner tes blessures.

\- Non, c'est bon. Je me soignerai seul, il faut que je rentre chez moi… Avant que le Ministère n'y aille.

\- Et ton père... Son… Son corps ?

Théodore regarda Charlie, l'air profondément meurtri. Il plaça son bras sur ses yeux et ravala ses larmes avec force.

\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?… C'est un… C'était un Mangemort…. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Il a sûrement…

Théodore étouffa un sanglot, incapable de finir sa phrase. Il ne voulait pas mettre de mots sur les horreurs. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et s'écrouler dans son lit. Y rester jusqu'à ce que ce cauchemar se termine. Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui envoie ses notes et qu'il décide d'où il irait étudier. Il aimait bien l'histoire de la magie et il était doué en potions. Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander au professeur Rogue quel laboratoire serait prêt à l'embaucher... Lui, un fils de Mangemort.

\- … Je pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça… Je ne savais pas… Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé…

Charlie le regarda pleurer et s'excuser et alors, toutes les larmes qui n'étaient pas venues pour son frère vinrent pour ce garçon qui n'avait rien demandé. Comme tous ces enfants qui n'avaient rien demandé. Comme son frère. Son propre frère mort alors qu'il avait toute la vie devant lui. Le corps de Charlie bougea tout seul et il serra le garçon dans ses bras. Il ne connaissait pas son prénom, il ne savait pas qui il était à part que c'était un élève de Serpentard. Tout ce qu'il voyait à présent était qu'ils avaient tous les deux perdu quelqu'un et que leurs vies n'auraient plus le même goût.

Théodore se détacha de lui et Charlie le laissa faire. Ils se regardèrent en silence puis le garçon lui fit un mince sourire.

\- Merci…

\- Je…

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Le blond baissa les yeux, se frotta l'arrière du crâne puis reprit sa marche.

Charlie le regarda s'éloigner. Il avait oublié de lui demander son prénom.

 **xxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxx**

\- Charlie, mon trésor, je suis inquiète. Tu sais, Ron va se marier et Ginny est fiancée, alors... Pourquoi es-tu es toujours seul ? Il serait vraiment temps que tu te trouves une gentille fille, tu ne crois pas ?

Charlie poussa un soupir mais ses lèvres affichaient un sourire gêné. Il releva la tête vers la silhouette qui était assise un peu plus loin sur l'un des tabourets de sa cuisine de fonction. Cette dernière secoua la tête. Charlie reporta son attention vers la cheminée. Face au visage contrarié de sa mère, il se sentait vraiment mal. Il préférait vraiment qu'elle fasse part de ses craintes par lettre, c'était plus facile comme ça.

\- Écoute, maman... Je te promets qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour ma vie sentimentale. Tu seras la première à le savoir quand je serai avec quelqu'un, je te l'assure.

\- Tu ne me mens pas, Charlie Weasley ?

Charlie se mordit la lèvre et les yeux de Molly s'agrandirent.

\- Tu es avec quelqu'un ?! Présente la nous ! Oh, Arthur, tu entends ? Charlie est en couple.

Charlie entendit son père s'exclamer et la silhouette dans la cuisine s'agita.

\- Ahem, désolé, maman. Écoute, je dois y aller.

\- Oh, bien sûr, mon chéri ! Mais n'oublie pas : il faudra que tu l'invites quand tu reviendras nous voir.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Charlie s'éloigna de la cheminée et le visage heureux de sa mère disparut. Il releva son regard vers la silhouette qui avait à présent les bras croisés et le regardait avec une moue irritée.

Charlie sourit. C'était rare de voir Théodore énervé. Depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient, ça n'était arrivé que deux fois : la première lorsqu'un petit nouveau avait trouvé malin de faire du rodéo sur un dragon convalescent, la seconde fois lorsque Charlie l'avait embrassé après l'avoir fait tomber dans la boue. C'était leur premier baiser. Charlie afficha un sourire un peu niais et les sourcils de Théodore se froncèrent un peu plus.

\- Non mais à quoi tu penses ?!

\- A notre premier baiser.

Théodore ouvrit la bouche. Charlie savait parfaitement que sa question concernait sa petite discussion avec sa mère... Cependant, le jeune homme piqua un fard monumental.

\- Charlie, ce n'est pas drôle ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis un garçon ! Pas une petite copine qu'on peut présenter en robe et couettes à ses parents.

Charlie se releva et se dirigea vers Théodore, ce dernier adopta la position de celui qui ne se laisserait pas amadouer par des marques de tendresse.

\- Je vois bien que tu n'es pas une fille, Théodore. Je crois même que c'est une des raisons principales qui fait que je sors avec toi. Peut-on en discuter ?

\- On en a déjà discuté, c'est non. Je ne veux pas.

\- Et tu ne veux pas savoir ce que moi je veux ?

Le visage de Théodore se décomposa et Charlie se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Je suis désolé, je sais que c'est dur. Mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on arrête ça. Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais une vie normale ? Ça serait beaucoup plus normal si tu acceptais de rencontrer ma famille.

Théodore quitta sa chaise d'un bond et braqua un regard furieux et profondément apeuré sur Charlie. Le roux savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre.

\- Normale !? Une relation normale, ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas sortir avec un garçon et perdre la possibilité d'avoir des enfants ! Ce n'est pas sortir avec le fils d'un Mangemort dont le père a participé à une bataille qui a coûté la vie de…

\- De mon frère, oui…

Théodore releva ses beaux yeux bleus. Si une chose n'avait pas changé, se dit Charlie, c'était bien ses yeux qui ne savaient jamais où se poser. Jamais, sauf quand ils s'embrassaient. Alors, Théodore le regardait comme s'il n'y avait que lui qui existait.

\- Charlie… dit-il d'une voix brisée, Je ne peux pas faire ça. Imagine qu'ils me détestent... Oh, ils me détesteront, c'est sûr ! Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. Je n'aurais jamais dû…

Charlie l'observa le cœur battant. C'étaient des mots douloureux. Il savait que Théodore ne les pensait pas. Globalement, ils avaient passé ce cap de gentil contre méchant. Charlie ne doutait pas un seul instant de l'amour que lui portait Théodore. Ça avait pris du temps pour le séduire mais ça avait marché.

Il se souvenait encore de son regard effrayé lorsque Théodore Nott, jeune apprenti médicomage pour créatures magiques, était venu faire son stage dans la réserve de Roumanie. Il avait lu dans le regard paniqué du jeune homme qu'il l'avait reconnu. Dès le lendemain, le jeune homme était parti déposer une lettre pour demander à changer de lieu de stage. Si Charlie ne l'avait pas croisé en chemin pour intercepter ce courrier, ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. Théodore avait accepté de faire quelques jours et de voir comment ça se passait.

Et ça c'était merveilleusement bien passé.

Charlie avait trouvé un garçon appliqué, sérieux et avec une large connaissance de la vie en Roumanie. Plus qu'un soigneur, c'était un érudit. Il s'était documenté sur la réserve, sur chaque espèce qui y vivait et même sur chaque dragonnier, y compris sur lui. Peu à peu, Charlie s'était mis à oublier que ça avait été ce garçon qu'il avait sauvé lors de cette bataille. Il avait fini par ne voir qu'un jeune homme qui voulait juste vivre normalement. Et il en était tombé amoureux.

\- Alors, peut-être qu'on devrait s'arrêter là. Peut-être que je devrais vraiment trouver une fille, la présenter à mes parents et l'épouser. Rentrer en Angleterre et vivre une petite vie tranquille...

\- Charlie…

\- Tu penses que c'est ce que je devrais faire ? Mes parents l'adoreraient sûrement… Mais crois-tu que moi, je serais heureux ? N'es-tu pas heureux avec moi, Théodore ?

\- Si, bien sûr que je le suis, dit-il d'une voix précipitée et alarmée. Je le suis, c'est juste que…

\- Que quoi ?! Dis-le moi ?

Théodore baissa la tête.

\- Si ma mère était encore en vie, Charlie, pas une seule seconde je n'aurais hésité à te présenter. Pas une seule seconde. Parce que j'aurais eu la certitude qu'elle t'aurait aimé immédiatement. Mais si je t'avais présenté à mon père… J'aurais dû choisir entre toi et ma famille. Je ne veux pas que tu aies ce genre de choix à faire. Je ne veux pas que tu te disputes avec ta famille. Je ne veux pas qu'on te déteste à cause de moi.

Charlie s'avança vers Théodore et, d'un geste rapide, joignit ses lèvres aux siennes. D'abord surpris, le blond finit par se laisser enlacer. Au bout d'un long baiser, Charlie le détailla du regard.

\- C'est parce que tu ne connais pas ma famille que tu penses comme ça, Théodore. Je t'assure que tant que tu m'aimeras, aucun d'eux ne doutera de toi. Ma mère sera sûrement la première à sauter de joie. Fais-moi une faveur, Théodore.

Théodore plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Charlie.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Accepte de rencontrer mes parents.

 **xxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxx**

Molly Weasley déposa une tasse de thé devant les doigts crispés de Théodore. A coté de lui, Charlie avait les yeux fixés sur le mur et à coté d'elle, Arthur agitait sa jambe de tremblement. Elle sentait qu'aucun d'eux ne serait prêt à ouvrir la bouche. Elle observa Théodore, qui avait les yeux baissés sur ses mains. Lui, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, avait l'air terriblement mal à l'aise. Les mots de Charlie lui revinrent alors en mémoire.

« Son père était un Mangemort, maman… Mais c'est plus que ça. Il a perdu le dernier membre de sa famille. Théodore vaut plus que cette image affreuse. »

Molly s'assit en face de lui.

\- Théodore, mon trésor ?!

Théodore releva un regard mal assuré vers la mère de Charlie mais fut profondément troublé par son regard tendre.

\- Je n'ai qu'une question et j'aimerais vraiment que tu me répondes sincèrement.

\- O… Oui ?

\- Depuis quand aimes-tu mon fils ?

Théodore écarquilla les yeux puis un mince sourire orna ses lèvres.

\- C'est une question plutôt facile.

Théodore regarda Charlie avec les yeux brillants.

\- Je l'aime depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu.

Molly sourit devant le regard estomaqué de son fils. Oui, c'était une réponse suffisante.

 **FIN**


End file.
